


The First Move

by fits_in_frames



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-18
Updated: 2007-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She makes the first move. She always makes the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Move

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through "The Brig".

She makes the first move. She always makes the first move.

He's barely asleep when she crawls into his tent and straddles his hips before he can even say _hey freckles_. She's already got her fly undone and he can see she's not wearing anything underneath. He blindly fumbles with the button on his jeans as she wriggles her way out of hers and tosses them at his feet. He's already hard as fuck as he sits up, kisses her all wet and open-mouthed and sloppy, and buries his hand in her hair. She untangles limbs from his and lays back in the sand, and he's half-tempted to scoot back and tell her to come on the blanket with him, but no--no, she looks at him and suddenly there's no time for that because if he doesn't get inside her now--well, it doesn't matter because he is. She grabs on to his forearms and makes that little whimpering sound as he leans over, digs his fingertips into the back of her hips, laps at her neck and the jut of her collarbone with his tongue (she tastes like salt and sweat and sunlight and home). He moves down to her chest, tonguing at her breastbone, and fucks her deep, like she likes it (he doesn't know how he knows, he just does), and she whimpers again, _oh_. There's something in the way her breath is rustling through his hair, all warm and slow and dry, that makes him stop, look up at her. Her eyes are closed and her chin is on her chest and she's mouthing something silently (it's probably _Jack_ , it's usually _Jack_ ), but he's too horny and tired to care. And then he comes and she clenches every muscle in her body and he lays himself on top of her and it's over.

He doesn't bother to zip up his pants, just lays back and rolls on to his side. She joins him, her legs still bare, her chest still moist, and he grabs her arm and drapes it clumsily over himself. He wants her to stay, just for one night, just so he knows that this isn't about Jack, this isn't about anything but him and Kate, but really, he's not surprised when she leaves ten minutes later.


End file.
